customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Rotor
| image= | affiliation=Von Nebula's Gang| weapons= • Biohazard Gas Shooter • Meteor Blaster • Rotor Blades| status=Active| loc=y| location=Unknown| }} Rotor was a galactic criminal operating under the employ of Von Nebula. History Early Career Though the exact circumstances of Rotor's early life remain unclear, it is know that he became involved in several criminal ventures over the course of recent history. During this period of his life, he was known to have acquired his Biohazard Gas Shooter and made a name for himself as an outlaw before leaving his homeworld to escape local authorities. During this time, Rotor's criminal activities earned him the close attention of the Hero Factory. Having reached a position of notoriety at such an early stage in his career, he was thus approached by the infamous Von Nebula and inducted into his criminal gang. Von Nebula Forming a criminal partnership with the notorious XPlode, Rotor and his accomplice were known to have recently attacked a shipment of C-4000 on Merak 9, ambushing the Hero Team assigned to escort it. While XPlode directly engaged Alpha Leader Preston Stormer in a swordfight, Rotor was tasked with keeping his teammates, Dunkan Bulk and Jimi Stringer, at bay through a series of long-ranged attacks. While Rotor maintained the offensive throughout the skirmish, XPlode would beat a hasty retreat, leaving his partner behind to occupy the Heroes. Offering Alpha Team's youngest recruit, William Furno, the opportunity to apply the Hero Cuffs, Stormer ordered the rookie to contain their captive. However, carrying a concealed projectile weapon, Rotor was able to make an escape before the young hero could apprehend him. Thus, while Rotor was able to evade capture, XPlode's premature departure soured their professional relationship. Following their failed venture on Merak 9, Rotor and XPlode enacted an impromptu heist on an explosives plant in Lemus 2, making off with several barrels of C-4000. Confronted once again by Preston Stormer, Rotor dealt the Alpha Leader with a direct hit, incapacitating him and leaving three rookies to lead a successful recovery operation. Assaulted by William Furno, XPlode once again betrayed Rotor and fled the scene, leaving his accomplice to be captured and putting an end to their brief partnership. BREAKOUT For several months, Rotor was confined to a power-dampening cell in the central Villain Lock-Up facility beneath the Assembly Tower. Whilst occupying a cell in this facility his weapons were deactivated and he underwent rehabilitation treatment. However, coinciding with Black Phantom's assault on the Assembly Tower, a villain named Voltix was known to have smuggled in the essence of Von Nebula. Evading the security measures, Von Nebula's gaseous form was able to touch the Black Hole Orb Staff and trigger a localized black hole portal in the central chamber. With the cells deactivated in the ensuring power surge, Rotor and his cohorts were able to escape, pushing past Furno and Rocka before reaching the dimensional gateway. At present, Rotor remains at large. Yet to be reunited with the other members of Von Nebula's gang, he has since become a formidable fugitive and an especially capable industrial saboteur. Abilities and Traits Revered for his brute strength and destructive capability, Rotor lacks the intellectual acumen to head up his own criminal enterprise, often acting as additional muscle and relying off of a partner for direction. Arsenal Equipped principally with his Biohazard Gas Shooter, Rotor was capable of launching ranged energy attacks on a target by releasing weaponized bursts of highly combustible gas, prolonged exposure to which caused rapid deterioration of a target's inner systems. In addition, Rotor was equipped with a propellers, which enabled him to fly short distances and perform aerial assaults. He was also equipped with a Meteor Blaster, a high-impact projectile launcher, favored for its low cost and devastating explosive impact. Trivia *Rotor was voiced by Joel Swetow in the Hero Factory Television Series. Appearances *''Trials of Furno'' - First Appearance *''BREAKOUT'' Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Von Nebula's Villains Category:Hero Factory's Most Wanted Category:Originally Canon Characters